


Words

by cathema



Series: Early/Late [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Early/Late Series, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:49:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6348766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathema/pseuds/cathema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo wasn't going to be the first one to say "I love you." And so he patiently waits for Tsukishima to tell those words to him.</p>
<p>He waits, and waits, and waits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words

**Author's Note:**

> Part Two of the Early/Late Series.
> 
> Pretty short, but it's so I get my creative juices flowing. :)
> 
> Inspired by a post from The Artidote. Check it out on Facebook!

Kuroo knew Tsukishima wasn’t going to be the first to say it.

The blond was stubborn, had high levels of pride, and was rude as shit.

But what Tsukishima lacked, Kuroo had, and Kuroo had immense patience. And the need to win.

He wanted Tsukishima to tell him “I love you” first.

In hindsight, it was a silly challenge, but he had enough of Tsukishima’s snide remarks of “You’re too cheesy” or “You’re such a sap” or “Oh god, I’m gonna hurl.”

He wasn’t being overly confident either. Or so he would like to believe. He knew Tsukishima was falling for him; he just doesn’t know how to say it out loud yet.

Kuroo tells himself this over and over.

He didn’t want to tell himself that _he_ was the one falling for Tsukishima, and if he wasn’t subjecting himself into this little game, he would definitely tell Tsukishima those 3 words he’s been itching to say.

“Ah, Tsukishima,” Kuroo mumbled. “You’re going to break sooner or later.”

“What was that?” he heard from the speaker.

He blinked. “Nothing, nothing.”

Every day, he waited.

And waited.

And waited.

 

But the only things Tsukishima would say were: 

“Good morning, Testurou.”

“How are you?”

“Take care.”

“How was your day?”

“That’s nice.”

“Are you home?”

“Good luck.”

“What are you up to?”

“It’s fine.”

“Do you need help with that?”

“Could you help me with this?”

“Have a good day.”

“Go to sleep, Tetsu.”

“I’m feeling much better.”

“Stay safe.”

“I’m here.”

“I miss you too.”

“Thank you.”

“I’ll see you soon.”

 

_Please say it,_ Kuroo would plead in his mind. _Please say it._

Kuroo could feel his confidence waning.

 

He lied awake in his bed, staring at the dark night sky outside his window. He mulled over his and Tsukishima’s conversations, Tsukishima’s words, Tsukishima’s voice…

 

“Good morning, Testurou.”

“How are you?”

"Take care.”

“How was your day?”

“That’s nice.”

“Are you home?”

“Good luck.”

“What are you up to?”

“It’s fine.”

“Do you need help with that?”

“Could you help me with this?”

“Have a good day.”

“Go to sleep, Tetsu.”

“I’m feeling much better.”

“Stay safe.”

“I’m here.”

“I miss you too.”

“Thank you.”

“I’ll see you soon.”

 

Kuroo’s eyes widened. “Fuck,” he seethed. He grabbed his phone, quickly dialed Tsukishima’s number, and waited. 

It took 11 rings for Tsukishima to answer. “What the actual fuck?”

“Kei,” Kuroo said breathlessly. “Kei.”

“What?”

“I love you too.”

Kuroo heard Tsukishima take a sharp intake of breath. He could feel Tsukishima move his hands restlessly, silently.

“I never… I didn’t…”

Kuroo smiled. “I love you too.”

Because Kuroo knew that despite Tsukishima not saying those exact 3 words, Tsukishima _did_ love him. All Kuroo had to do was listen carefully to find out.


End file.
